


Мороз в пригороде / Suburban Frost

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Квентин узнаёт, как Майкл празднует Рождество, и даже внезапно получает самодельный подарок.





	Мороз в пригороде / Suburban Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suburban Frost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132087) by [AnxiousPeaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPeaches/pseuds/AnxiousPeaches). 

Всё вокруг было укрыто толстым снежным одеялом. Из-под белых шапок выглядывали зелёные верхушки живых изгородей. Следы обуви и птичьих когтей пересекались друг с другом на дорожках игровой площадки. За пределами заброшенной улочки Хэддонфилда располагались голые деревья и мрачные сосны, тени которых служили нам укрытием.

В морозном воздухе было видно моё дыхание. В лицо подул лёгкий холодный ветерок, и я поморгал, чтобы избавиться от сухости в глазах. Другие выжившие были крайне недовольны сменой погоды, но я не мог их в этом поддержать. Я любил снег, а снегопады — так тем более. Звуки тысяч снежинок, падавших на землю, приносили во весь мир некое ледяное спокойствие.

Наконец-то я попал в Хэддонфилд не из-за испытания. Мне не нужно было беспокоиться о генераторах или о кричащих от боли друзьях. Меня пробила дрожь при мысли о прошлом испытании в старом лыжном домике. Под конец, весь белый покров на земле оказался окрашен кровью.

Нет, на этот раз мне была дана возможность увидеться с одним важным человеком. Туман перенёс меня в Хэддонфилд, и теперь я видел перед собой нетронутые снежные полотна, застилавшие бетонное покрытие улицы. Я на секунду приостановился, потому что не хотел рушить этот прекрасный вид своими неприглядными следами. Но потом я увидел, что кое-кто наблюдал за мной с порога своего дома, и все эти мысли словно ветром сдуло.

Его тёмно-синий свитер составлял резкий контраст зимнему ландшафту, однако белая латексная маска к такому фону отлично подходила. Когда-то давно я бы до смерти его перепугался. _Ох, как же всё поменялось с тех пор… _я не мог сдержать улыбки, когда увидел его, и мне стало интересно, улыбался ли он мне в ответ. Я радостно ринулся к нему; я был счастлив, наконец, провести с ним время при таких обстоятельствах, которые бы не были связаны с убийствами. Казалось, мы не оставались наедине уже целую вечность. Мы могли встретиться только в том случае, если у него очень хорошо проходили последние испытания. Я старался не думать о том, что мои страдания и страдания моих друзей были единственной вещью, которая позволяла нам видеться друг с другом.

— Майкл, — поприветствовал я его, задыхаясь от холодного воздуха и спешки.

Он ничего не сказал, — и к этому я давно уже привык — зато он с нежностью положил мне руку на щёку. От прикосновения его чёрных кожаных перчаток моему покрасневшему лицу стало тепло. _А перчатки, кстати, новые._

— Похоже, ты уже получил свой рождественский подарок.

Он наклонил голову, как будто недоумевая. А затем он ткнул пальцем мне в грудь.

— Я? Я твой подарок? — спросил я, краснея теперь не только от холода.

Он кивнул перед тем, как схватить меня за руку и затащить в дом. Он закрыл дверь за нами, пусть она и не могла спасти нас от холода снаружи. Хотя этот Хэддонфилд и не был тем же самым местом, где проходили испытания, — я мог сказать это по присутствию дверей и отсутствию генераторов — состояние дома было ненамного лучше. Стены были тонкие, изношенные. Окна были заколочены обломками досок, которые Майкл собрал на улице.

Несмотря на это, он сделал всё возможное, чтобы здесь стало по-домашнему уютно. В гостиной потрескивал небольшой огонь в камине. Диван был придвинут ближе к нему — возможно, потому, что это был единственный источник тепла в доме. Со спинки дивана свисали шерстяные одеяла, измятые от предыдущего использования.

Но больше всего меня удивило то, что он поставил ёлку… или что-то вроде того. Это был, скорее, срубленный куст, но я мысленно поставил ему пятёрку за старания. На кусте не было украшений, хотя я заметил в углу коробку с безделушками. От моего взгляда также не ускользнул маленький бумажный свёрток, лежавший под колючими ветками.

Майкл стоял в дверном проходе, тихий, словно тень. Он наблюдал за мной, за моей реакцией, в то время как его собственные эмоции были спрятаны под маской. Ветер завывал снаружи, и что бы им ни управляло, оно, судя по всему, решило превратить его в бурю. На этом фоне я едва мог различить тихое, приглушенное дыхание Майкла.

— Смотрю, ты времени зря не терял, — задумчиво протянул я, дотронувшись до маленькой «ёлки». — Не думал, что ты любитель праздников.

Он пожал плечами. Было много ситуаций, когда мне становилось жаль, что он не мог говорить. _Как он раньше отмечал Рождество? Был ли этот праздник чем-то особенным для его семьи? Он вообще помнит об этом?_ Столько маленьких деталей, о которых мне хотелось знать. Вещи, на которых мне не следовало зацикливаться, но я всё равно думал о них. И всё, что я получил вместо ответа — это его пожимание плечами.

Общаться с Майклом было намного сложнее, чем хотелось бы. Я предполагал, что он не умел писать, либо умел, но не слишком хорошо. Лори рассказывала мне, что он провёл большую часть своей жизни в лечебнице, и я сомневался, что это сильно способствовало его образованию. В любом случае, найти здесь бумагу и ручку было практически невозможно, поэтому у меня не было возможности проверить свою теорию. Это меня огорчало, но не настолько, чтобы отвадить меня от Майкла. Я всё-таки давно выяснил, что Майкл не выбирал молчание. Он просто не мог говорить.

— А это украшения? — спросил я, указывая на коробку.

Он махнул на неё рукой с каким-то пренебрежением. Я заглянул внутрь коробки и обнаружил там старые железные гайки, болты, осколки битого стекла и верёвку. Примерно такие украшения можно было ожидать на ёлке серийного убийцы. _Может, поэтому он и не стал их вешать._

— А, да кому нужны украшения! — сказал я, пытаясь звучать весело.

Он фыркнул под своей маской. Затем он взял маленький свёрток из-под ёлки и потянул меня на диван, при этом заключив меня в объятия. Он сунул мне в руки подарок и положил голову на моё плечо. Что бы ни находилось внутри свёртка, оно было маленьким. По ощущениям предмет был гибким, поэтому я решил, что внутри упаковки тоже лежала бумага.

— А я без подарка пришёл, — кротко произнёс я с поникшим видом.

Конечно, найти что-либо ценное во время испытаний было практически невозможно. В сундуках редко попадалось что-то, кроме инструментов, аптечек и фонарей. В последнее время мы также находили много петард, но я знал, что Майкл терпеть их не мог. Ему становилось не по себе от громких звуков.

Он снова ткнул пальцем мне в грудь. _Ты и есть подарок._ Я открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но он раздражённо вздохнул от нетерпения. Я мог только догадываться, что он нервничал в ожидании, когда же я, наконец, открою его подарок.

Я не стал рвать упаковку, как, возможно, сделал бы раньше. Всё-таки здесь бумага была в дефиците. К тому же, я не хотел случайно порвать подарок. Я почувствовал себя этакой пожилой женщиной, которая бережёт обёрточную бумагу как редкую ценность. Моя бабушка тоже собирала обрывки упаковки с каждого моего подарка для страниц своего альбома. Мне стало интересно, пыталась ли бабушка Майкла хранить обёрточную бумагу. _Был ли у неё альбом, посвящённый внуку? Был ли этот альбом уничтожен после того, как её внук стал тем, чем он являлся сейчас?_ Он никогда не давал мне понять, какой была его семья.

Я вытащил листок бумаги и развернул его. Вдоль страницы растянулись корявые буквы, написанные чёрными чернилами. Несколько слов было зачёркнуто — либо потому, что их невозможно было прочесть, либо потому, что в них были допущены грубые ошибки.

_Квентин,_

_Рядом с тобой я вспоминаю, что такое чувствовать. Когда ты вдыхаешь, я выдыхаю. Я вижу тебя и понимаю, что ни за что не хочу тебя покидать. Каждый миг с тобой кажется правильным, когда всё остальное вокруг такое неправильное. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. И наконец: я люблю тебя._

_Искренне твой,_

_Майкл_

Я вытер выступившие на моих глазах слёзы. Неважно, насколько прекрасен был снег на улице, он никогда бы не смог сравниться по красоте с этими неуклюже нацарапанными словами.

— И я люблю тебя, — сказал я с улыбкой, прислонившись к его лбу своим лбом. — Как ты вообще…

Я замолк на полуслове. _Может, он изучал книги в Институте, чтобы понять, как написать это письмо?_ А может, он просто был более образованным, чем я думал. Он прервал мои размышления тем, что уткнулся носом в моё плечо. В конце концов, это было неважно. Он был моим, а я — его, и ничто не могло это изменить.

Тем временем за окном падал снег, образуя сугробы, а в воздухе кружилась белая, почти прозрачная пыль. Я сильнее прижался к Майклу, обнимая его. Мы обменивались безмолвными поцелуями до тех пор, пока я благополучно не уснул в его объятиях.


End file.
